A very happy Halloween
by JasFiction
Summary: A little fluffy Halloween story #mirandyspooctacular


It was the first Halloween party Elias Clarke had held. Of course, since Miranda was on the board planning this event it would be an epic event. People were excited, not only was it for the employees of Elias Clarke but some celebrities had also been invited.

Andy had hired a makeup artist for the Runway team as Miranda wanted to make sure that her department looked more than spooky, so it had to be perfect.

It was the night before the event and she just had gotten home when her phone Rang. "Oh no, please don't let it be Miranda, I just got out of her house," Andy whined as she put her purse down and grabbed her phone. She looked down at the screen and breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, hey Nigel, I'm glad it's you. What's up?"

"Hey Six, I just wanted to check in if everything is going alright with the planning of the Halloween event?" Nigel said.

"Lord, I hope so. I mean, I have done everything Miranda requested and I just hope things go smoothly. I just gave the caterer the information for the buffet tomorrow." Andy said as she slumped down onto her couch.

"Good, do you need any more help with anything?" Nigel asked since they were very close friends.

"Nah, I'm good. Just with my costume but you've got everyone's in the closet, right?" Andy waited for his reply.

"Of course, I do, I have everyone's name on the garment bags so you can get dressed in the closet right before the makeup artist and her team spook you up," Nigel reassured.

"Great, I bet this will be fun. Especially since I'm not on Miranda duty for the party. I'll get to enjoy the bar for a change." Andy chuckled.

"I'm psyched about this, Six. You know it's been far too long since we went out. So, we'll have to have a drink together tomorrow. Also, you could dance with the pretty boss lady." Nigel stated.

"Yeah, sure. Why don't I get myself fired right away instead of asking her for a dance?" Andy asked sarcastically.

"Oh, stop it, you know she has the hots for you and since she's divorced, it's not like she's even hiding it. At least in front of me and Em." Nigel stated.

"You think she's flirting when she says'that skirt doesn't look horrible on you?'or'Andrea, I'm glad someone can bring me my coffee hot around here?'You're just being ridiculous" Andy laughed.

"Of course, it is. Have you ever heard her say anything similar to anyone else?" Andy tried to interrupt. "And don't try to use me as an example, she's said some polite words to me over the years, but I'm her best friend. She wouldn't say these things to just anyone. Believe me on that." Nigel told her.

"Well, if you think so. I'm still not going to ask her for a dance tomorrow." Andy assured.

"We'll see about that. Alrighty Six, get some rest I'll see you tomorrow." Nigel said.

"Sleep well, Nige." Andy hung up and sighed. If it was true what Nigel said, maybe she should start flirting back. It would be a dream come true if Miranda was interested in her romantically. She sure had enough fantasies about her pretty boss.

XXX

The next day went pretty smoothly. The coffee was right on time and hot which meant Miranda's mood wasn't too bad. And the schedule wasn't packed at all. Andy made sure she organised everything so they were free after 3 pm so they could have a late lunch and get ready for the party.

"Andrea?" Miranda's voice sang her name and it floated into the outer office.

Andy got up and hurried inside her office. "Yes, Miranda?" She asked giving the editor her brightest smile.

At the sight of that Miranda stalled for a moment. "I...Uh..." Miranda blushed and cleared her throat looking down. She composed herself and started again with a sterner voice. "I need Hermes to send 10 scarfs by Monday. Tell Nigel I want the makeup team in my office by 4 pm. Also, get me Donatella on the phone, I need to know if she will join our gathering or not. She hadn't made her mind up the last time we spoke. Also, I find it acceptable how you arranged my schedule today, so thank you. That's all."

Andy looked up from her notes in shock. Praise and a thank you. She needed to gather herself because her face was probably showing how stunned she was by what she just heard. "You're very welcome. I'll get Donatella for you, right away." She smiled again before turning and leaving the office, putting some extra sway into her hips for Miranda.

What she didn't see was Miranda licking her lips as her eyes followed her every step.

Andy was glad she had something to do so she didn't have the time to think about what had just had happened. But her thoughts still drifted to Miranda. She just couldn't help it.

The day passed rather quickly and Andy was glad when the makeup team arrived right on time, ten mins before Miranda's 4 pm deadline. In Miranda time that may already be five minutes late, but it was still acceptable.

Andy was curious what Miranda was dressing up as when she saw them carrying the garment bag with Miranda's name on it.

She cleared up her desk, turned off the computers and made her way to Serena who had agreed to do her makeup. She would be a zombie bride with a lowcut sexy dress. The dress had a slit that went all the way up to her hip.

Serena did a great job with her makeup and she was done in no time. It was a little bloody. But most of all, it was very scary.

Her hair had been teased and sprayed with grey and white colour hairspray that would wash out when she showered.

She went to the closet and Nigel grinned. "Brilliant. Here you go, now go get changed." Nigel handed her the garment bag with her costume.

"You look very scary yourself Mr Frankenstein," Andy said taking in the detailed green makeup on Nigel's face and the silver bolts attached to his neck.

She threw her garment bag over her arm and went to get changed. When she stepped from behind the folded screen, they all used to change behind a few minutes later, she was frustrated. "Nigel, did you order that a size smaller?" She asked trying to rearrange them in the tight dress. "My boobs barely fit in this thing."

"Nope, I think it's just the right size. But honey, I'm sorry, you have got to lose the panties." Nigel pointed to Andy's thong. "You can see your panty line. Even if there isn't much of one, you can see it. Lose it and you'll be perfect."

Andy was grunting and pulling it off right in front of him. "You're so gonna have to mop the floor after I talk to Miranda tonight," Andy muttered, flinging her thong at him.

Nigel laughed as he caught the small scrap of material easily. "I'll probably have to, once you see her in her costume." He continued to chuckle as she left to see if Miranda needed any more help. But not before giving him a death glare. "Oh, I'm almost scared Six, almost..." He called after her, still laughing.

Andy was glad to see that the makeup artist had left Miranda's office. This meant everything was running right on schedule.

Grabbing her purse, she took everything out she needed to put into the black clutch that matched her costume.

"Are you Andrea?" One of the makeup artists asked hesitantly.

"Yes, hi. You can call me Andy," She offered a small smile.

"Cool costume, uhm...she wanted you to help her with her dress," The young man seemed nervous as he left, quickly following the others from the outer office.

She knocked on Miranda's office door which was slightly ajar.

"Come in Andrea," Miranda called out.

When Andy stepped into the inner layer, Miranda was standing with her back towards her putting her earrings on. It gave Andy plenty of time to drool over the sight in front of her.

Miranda was wearing black knee-high boots, a black leather dress, that was partly open at the back showing her black bra. Her hair wasn't visible as she wore black horns that covered it all up. She was the sexy version of Angelina Jolie's Maleficent.

Andy's breath caught and she swallowed audibly. She couldn't believe how amazing Miranda looked.

"Are you just gonna stand there and stare?" Miranda smirked, loving the effect she'd had on her Andrea. She'd caught the sound of her slight gasp and the sound of her swallowing. "I need help with my zip."

"I'm sorry, Miranda, but give a woman a break." Andy couldn't believe she'd just said what she had."Oh, my God!"She thought.

Andy felt the blush rising over her face and was glad she was covered in white makeup. She hoped Miranda wouldn't notice once she'd turned around. She stepped closer to Miranda and touched the zipper with shaking hands.

Andy closed her eyes and inhaled Miranda's scent as she slowly closing her zipper. She knew Miranda wasn't unaffected by her touch when she shivered visibly.

"You look incredible in that outfit," Andy whispered in her ear. She stepped back and Miranda turned around to face her. The editor's makeup was on point and she let out a breathy "Wow".

Miranda smirked and gave Andy one of her famous once overs. Her eyes stopped at the slit along Andy's thigh, her eyes focussed on the bare flesh. She licked her lips. "Nigel truly outdid himself with the costume choices. You look magnificent, Andrea."

"Hello ladies, I hope you're satisfied with your costumes," Nigel waltzed right into Miranda's office without knocking.

"Speak of the devil and he appears..." Andy whispered with a chuckle. Miranda joined in with the laughter.

"Wow Miranda, you look no scarier than usual." Nigel chuckled and Andy burst into laughter when Miranda glared at him.

"I liked you both better when you were afraid of me," Miranda stated, rolling her eyes.

"Seriously, Miranda, you look amazing. As do you, Six." Nigel was about to leave again when he turned around and added. "...and no one will ever notice you're not wearing panties." He winked at Andy and fled.

Andy gasped in outrage. She couldn't believe Nigel had said that in front of Miranda. "I'm gonna kill him. One of these days..." She muttered.

Miranda bit her lower lip and smirked. "I did wonder why I couldn't see any panty lines." She teased.

"Miranda!" Andy blushed furiously.

"Alright, before this gets any wilder, let's go to the party. Do you need to pack your clutch?" Miranda asked.

"No, I don't. I've already done that." Andy reassured.

Miranda passed Andy and slid her and over her Andy's ass. "Much better without panties." She whispered as she gathered the cape for the costume.

"You better stop that, Priestly, or I won't be held responsible for my actions You're playing with fire," Andy held her index finger towards Miranda in a dramatic gesture.

Miranda just gave her a wicked smile. "Help me with the cape." She put it around herself and held up the cords to get them tied by Andy.

Andy stepped closer again, she was so turned on by Miranda's brief caress of her ass.

Miranda could smell Andy's desire like perfume and it left her intoxicated. She couldn't believe such a slight caress had such an immense effect.

Andy tied a bow with shaky hands. She could barely focus on her task while standing so close to the editor.

Miranda slid her hands around Andy's waist. "Tell me if you want me to stop," She whispered as she pulled her closer.

"Miranda, if you don't stop, I'll have to..." Andy sighed and her breathing turned ragged as Miranda pulled her flush against her body.

"You'll have to what, Andrea?" Miranda asked huskily.

"Kiss you..." Andy admitted. "...but our makeup…" She whined sliding her hands under Miranda's cape letting them rest on the editor's hips.

"Well, we will have to postpone that then," Miranda whispered, hovering over Andy's lips. She licked Andy's bottom lip slightly.

Andy couldn't help but stick her tongue out, managing a tiny lick of Miranda's tongue. She couldn't believe her ears when she heard a tiny moan escape the editor's mouth. "God, you're gonna be the death of me," She said pulling back gathering her clutch. "Postpone, huh? I need a fucking drink, right now."

Miranda chuckled at that and followed her bothered assistant to the elevators.

Andy pressed the button to the top floor where the party was being held. She stood in the very far corner of the elevator not willing to get too close to her beautiful boss, mainly because she wasn't sure if she would be able to keep her hands to herself. Or if Miranda could, for that matter.

They thankfully reached the top floor where the party was in full swing already.

Andy headed straight to the bar and ordered herself a strong drink. Gin and tonic, please." She figured Miranda would need one too and ordered for her, knowing what she liked. "Make that two, please." She said. She got herself together before turning and watching as Miranda mingled through the crowd.

"What, already starting with something that strong?" Nigel asked standing beside her.

"Nigel, I'm going to kill you. She's driving me insane..." Andy admitted before leaning close. "...she almost kissed me." She whispered in his ear.

"Ohhh, how exciting," Nigel shrieked becoming excited.

"Nigel, I can barely contain myself and she apparently can't either. How's that good at a party with loads of people." Andy hissed.

"Well, you know best how long she usually stays at these events," Nigel grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

Andy rolled her eyes and took her drinks from the bartender. She looked around again, searching for Miranda.

Nigel came up behind her. "She went upstairs, to the rooftop garden."

Andy followed her and looked around in awe when she saw how beautifully everything was lit.

Miranda stood there alone, watching the view over Manhattan and not noticing the young woman behind her.

Andy stood beside her quietly and smiled at her when she glanced at her. She took the offered drink and held it towards Andy. "Cheers, to a very spooky, beautiful Halloween." She said clinking their glasses together.

"Cheers, Miranda." They sipped their drink in silence and Andy started to shiver as the cool breeze whipped around her.

Miranda put her drink on the guardrail and put her cape around Andy. Andy slid her arm around Miranda's waist and stepped closer. "Thank you, Miranda. " She whispered, laying her head on Miranda's shoulder.

Careful as not to startle her, Miranda turned around and looked deep into her brown eyes. They sparkled with pure love. "I can see it in your eyes," Miranda whispered.

"What?" Andy asked a little confused.

"Love," Miranda smiled softly as Andy looked down. "Is it love, Andrea?"

Andy's head shot up again. She decided to be honest. "Yes. It's pure love and..." She paused for a second. "...desire." She whispered. "Is it love for you too?" She asked shyly.

Miranda smiled at her and kissed her carefully. "Yes, I love you, Andrea."

Andy didn't care about their makeup anymore and moved in for another kiss.

Miranda didn't seem to mind either. She deepened the kiss, her tongue dancing over Andy's bottom lip. After a few moments, she pulled away breathlessly. "Will you come home with me?" Miranda asked. She leaned in next to Andy's ear. "I can't wait to rip that dress off you."

Andy shivered and had to clench her legs together as Miranda took her hand and they left the Rooftop.

Nigel waved and winked at them as he saw them holding hands.

When they passed him, Andy brushed kisses on his cheeks. "Just so you know you can mop the Rooftop now." She whispered.

Nigel laughed loudly and slapped her arm before turning and air-kissed Miranda's cheek goodbye.

"Stop manhandling my Andrea, Nigel." Miranda pulled back and glared at him before letting her gaze soften. She grabbed his arm and catching his eyes, mouthed. 'Thank you, my friend'.

She turned and left with her Andrea, not caring that every pair of eyes at the party followed them.

THE END


End file.
